The invention generally relates to breast examination systems of the type that are suitable for in-home use on a self-examination basis. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved device and method suitable for breast self-examination and in-home use which prompts breast self-examination on a timely basis, that is after a specified number of days from the onset of the menstrual cycle of the user. Arrangements are also provided for compensating for different and/or irregular menstrual cycle periods.
Various organizations such as the American Cancer Society, health maintenance organizations, participating provider organizations, medical societies and other health awareness organizations strongly encourage compliance with timely breast self-examination practices. It is generally believed that the most opportune time for detecting variations in normal nodularity for each woman is a given number of days after the onset of each menstrual period. Conducting the examination at a consistent time during the menstrual cycle is desirable from the point of view of carrying out the needed observations at about the same time during each menstrual period. Furthermore, it is believed to be desirable to have this timing substantially coincide with approximately seven to ten days after the onset of each menstrual cycle. In this way, any changes from base line observations of lumps, thickenings, dimpling, changes in skin texture, changes in skin color, discharges or variations from base line indicia will be subject to scrutiny at an optimal and consistent time during each menstrual cycle.
In the past, the achieving of these desirable objectives has had to rely upon the memory and self-awareness of each individual woman. For most women, the desirable timing discussed herein is not achieved by simply conducting the breast self-examination on a given date of each calendar month. Accordingly, a system is needed which will aggressively prompt breast self-examination at a given time during each menstrual cycle, irrespective of the calendar date. Furthermore, such a system should be versatile enough to allow for variations in the length of menstrual cycles from woman to woman and, in many instances, from cycle to cycle of the same woman.
Additionally, a primary opportunity for many stages of breast self-examination is while bathing, such as during the course of daily showering or the like. In order to take advantage of this opportune timing, it is desirable that the breast self-examination timing and reminder device be capable of being on-display within the user's shower stall, for example.
It has been found that, by proceeding in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to provide persistent prompts, which are timely in the sense that is discussed herein, for breast self-examination. This timeliness is capable of being tailored to the menstrual cycle pattern, whether regular or irregular, of each individual woman.